schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Marryl Sheffield
"Ooo~ That's really interesting! I mean it! But.... unfortunately, I have to decline." —Marryl's sarcastic yet righteous reply to a persuasion Marryl Sheffield or by the full name of Marryl Mitchell Sheffield 'is one of the protagonists in School Fare series. She is the most prominent character to appear in any episodes. ''"Newbie? Please, just call me by my name, Marryl" —Marryl's first word of expression Student Card Marryl Mitchell Sheffield is a C- rank student and then exceeds to C+ rank under the Elementalist Rare Class. Her pseudo-like master varieties of abilities makes her a better inovative on both defensive and offensive in a duel even with a B rank student. Bio Marryl Mitchell Sheffield was born on 13th March. She was born at Saint Lucia, specifically at a small island where her mother gave birth to her. Marryl is an orphan since that world, but legally have god-families. Marryl's mother had brought Marryl to an orphanage in New York City. She left her there until Marryl is 8 months old. She came back to the orphanage to hug Marryl, only to die due to hyperthermia. She received a scholarship by Freesia Ailanthus who met her at a tram station. Freesia gave her the scholarship, Personality Marryl had just recently experience a life of a teenager. Her personality had changed from free-spirited and carefree to slightly quieter and serious. Still, she espresses her old personality very well when she received great news or listen to a very funny joke. Marryl always smile to everyone including her acquaintances. She likes Morphious students since she had a great relationship with a Morphious in her childhood. Her first Morphious best friend was Will and then followed by Allistair. Annest is also treated like how she treats most nice Morphious, since she is an Alter-Human. Marryl scarcely changed her mood due to her surrent condition as a teenager, hence they are sensitive and more curious to their surroundings. Unlike before, Marryl's tendency to be cute are much higher even though she dressed a bit like a tomboy. She can still cried easily from a simply strucking insult or rudeness. Appearance Marryl is almost as tall as Hazeal now under the 'growthspurt' rate even though that she's just 15. She has a slightly much blacker hair than before, making it black-dark indigo.Her eyes are no longer partial turquoise, it is now navy blue. Her palms are slightly larger and her fingers are more feminine. Her bust hasn't really developed much, but it has improves in the curves. Her legs are now as long as a ballerina's yet she can't do acrobatics. Although, she can long jump better than other teenage girls. Like before, she still styles her hair in bobbed, the frontal part of her hair is still sweep to the right, the 'ears' have extended very long, so she resolved in tying her hair into a righ-sided pigtail-like buns. Turning it into a pigtail-ponytail style. Almost like before, she wears a bamboo-green frock-like shirt with a baggy beige pants. Now, she wears a grey hoodies that extends to her hips and with a wide hemline as the ends. The sleeves are loose and the hemlines cover half her palms. The hoodie has a horizontal navy blue stripe on the torso and each below the shoulders. The drawstrings are shaped like racoon tails. She wears a schoolgirl skirt just by a length of miniskirts. The hoodie waist's hemline almost covers the skirt, making her skirt looks extra short. She wears her loose socks like leg warmers. It cover half of her shoes. Her shoes are brown hiking boots with welts as the laces. Statistics Stats Marryl's stat growth mainly focuses on her MP, SP and Speed. While her other stats are notably slower in growth. She retains the fact about her Base growth to be the slowest amongst all character. Note that Marryl's stat in the Open Source Games followed through the statistic of an Elementalist, but have better Magick growth and slightly more efficient Speed. Attribute Marryl's attribute is a originally a Ranged unit. She became a pseudo Melee-Ranged unit after the Chapter: The Embrace. She have dominance in Speed and SP, which is a rare case for a default Ranged unit. She is instead a default Melee-Ranged unit in School Fare 2: Comebacks. Augments Marryl starts off with these Augments: *Initiative I *Sage Mage I *Clairvoyance I Marryl automatically earn these Augment(s) after Sub-Chapter: Bewitching Reminiscence: *Evoker II *Initiative II *Confluence II *Synch Share *Sage Mage II Metamemory Grid Marryl started out with these upgrades: Intercentrance >Abilities *Sliprain *Boulder Crush *Firewhip *Earth Heal *Cliff Slide Marryl automatically learn these skill(s) after the Sub-Chapter: When Push Comes to Shove: *Maelstrom Geyser *Dragon Fireflux >Support *Reservoir *Natural Resistance Marryl automatically learn these skill(s) after having her finish mission with S rank for 15 times: *Butterfly Wings Personal Affiliations Marryl had many friends in her childhood. But after she moved to another country, she had to leave them and sometimes becomes more independent with her classmates and acquaintances. '''Freesia Remoria Ailanthus Freesia is Marryl's roommate for the past 2 years after her father, Rend Sheffield. Freesia was originally Marryl's lesson advisor and tutor when she was 12 years old and surprisingly had a job. Freesia is a young adult who is responsible to take care of Marryl. Sometimes, Marryl treats her like her older sister even though Freesia is not Marryl's biological sibling nor the fact that Marryl is an only child. Before moving to Azure City, Freesia is a home school's teacher to Marryl, since most of the schools at her previous home needs a legal parent's presence to register, Marryl was forced to get education from her guardian. 'Annestasia Cannie Miguell' Marryl first met Annest when Annest was sitting down on a bench down a tram station. Annest was looking at the wondering Marryl and ask; "Are you going to Azure City Secondary?". Marryl replied in a positive manner. Marryl apparently lack enough money to pay up for the ticket(at the surrent tram station) for their high price and services. Annest stands up an walks towards Marryl and tells the lady behind the counter. She said that she would pay for Marryl's ticket. Marryl was quite shocked to hear that she would pay for both of them. So, she start; "Um.... Thanks for paying for the tickets."."It's okay, they gave me a discount anyway.". "Discount for tram tickets??". "You see.... my name is Annest Miguell. And my father ordered any workers at every Miguell Tram Station to let me pay with a very low cost.". Marryl is surprised to hear that Annest was a daughter of the famous Haverthrope Miguell who invented the very futuristic tram technologies. Marryl was quite ashame to have a famous person pay for her tickets and apologize to her as if she wanted to be clear that she wasn't taking advantage of Annest. Annest pinky-swear with Marryl and say "Well, both of us are going to Azure City Secondary right? So, payment by me isn't much of a big deal.". Her words and Marryl's apology makes them good friends after that. 'Hazeal Olivia and Zeph Ricky Galvionez' Hazeal and Zeph Galvionez is Marryl's friend since her childhood. Both of them entered Azure City Secondary and become one of the 'new seniors'. Hazeal is a taciturn, but since she is a girl, Marryl mostly talks to her rather than Zeph. While Zeph, is slightly less taciturn, but call himself introverted. Both of them are young adults now, so Marryl rarely talks with them. They become really close when having a meeting or doing things that they like their time as childrens. Zeph is way smarter than Hazeal, yet more ditzy in many ways. Marryl rather asks Zeph about technologies or some sort of news that came up. Zeph is very informational, but have no good use for them. Hazeal is always working out outdoors. Hazeal usually gives out hand-signals to signify if her work out needs a collected company in her exercise or just needs privacy in her exercise. Hazeal has a tomboyish voice, so she doesn't like to speak in open while the public can hear her boyish voice. 'William Noah Asgafpher' Marryl had once think that she had saw Will's face before and he looks 'menacingly' familiar. So, she tried to greet him. Will respond with a rude answer; "What? I have no business with some newbie?". Marryl was really heartbroken by Will's 'insulting' reply. So she ran away while crying and headed to the girl's gym locker room. Will caught up to her and apologize with a shy voice(rather hardly hearable). Marryl thinks that Will's sorry is cute and still stoic. Marryl asks Will(before properly knowing his name) to meet her at the Alpha Mess Hall. They meet in the Mess Hall, Marryl was waiting for Will who is along with Allistair that time. Marryl was happy to actually meet Will properly, so they start their ice breaking. Besides the fact that Will only said his full name in the ice breaking, he didn't say much of anything, and rather keeping quiet. Marryl, being a bit of an eager beaver, keep asking Will a bunch of questions as if that Will is her uncle or something. Since everyone(Allistair, Annest, Nerela and Myde) seems to noticed that Marryl is being kinda childish in front of Will. Marryl covers her blushing face as she say; "I can't help it! It's just..... I missed one of my best friend back home. He was a Morphious too, and you kinda remind me of him". Annest asks; "Why??", "Well, he wasn't really much of a people person at first. When I met him, he always speaks highly and smartly while trying to get me irritated. Kinda cute if you ask me". Will's face smile and he sweat a bit after hearing the story. Marryl receive a hand of friendship by Will(with him still being stoic). Marryl put her enthusiastic face on and pinch both of Will's cheeks. Everybody on the table, all put on a downed face except Allistair who was smurking. Marryl had explain that she ran away from the previous greeting to avoid herself using her Versionelist power that may overturn Will's previous history and life. She wallows herself while sitting down on a bench while Will sighs for his luckyness. Marryl always wanted to cheer Will up with her 'expensive' smile, and she'll smile even greater when Will also smiled at her. After several times of replying each other's nice smiles, Marryl calls both of them as best friends. 'Allistair Richard Monographe' Immediately, after befriending Will Asgafpher, Marryl befriends with Allistair who was still smurking after she had pinched Will's cheeks. Marryl instantly become Allistair's good friend prior the event when Marryl was being weird to Will. Since the absent of Zeph, the know-it-all, Marryl hasn't anyone smart enough to answer her 'quizzes'. Allistair became Marryl' inquirer who answers her fascinating curiosity. Marryl sometimes tends to give Allistair (along with Will) at most meetings a lollipop. She also share some of it with her other friends, especially Will. Since Allistair is Marryl's senior, Marryl likes to ask him to tutor her from time to time. This makes Allistair to like Marryl more for her enthusiasm. Allistair(willingly) teaches Marryl about her homeworks until he even visits Marryl's residence to tutor her. Because of this, Allistair likes Marryl more and even stamped a sticker on Marryl's notebook that states; "Marryl + Allistair = Best Friends". Marryl laughes and thanks Allistair for the nice sticker the next day. Academics Marryl, being an Elementalist, had to take up to four primary course. She had to take Psychology course, Geology course, Meterology course and even Hydrology course. Psychology When Marryl first attended the class, she was very lucky have Will as a classmate. She became more eager to learn about Psychology so that she may understands Will better as her friend. Marryl's tendency to asks various questions let her curiosity be the thing that pushes her to study. Marryl usually scored B in normal non-semester tests. Geology At first, Marryl always thought that 'Geography' was easy. But after that she had to learn a bunch of theories, measurements, the position and specification of conditions on certain geographies. Lucky for her, Annest is quite well versed in Geology. Annest always lends her a hand to help her understand and take important notes in Geology. Marryl tends to score B+ by luck or not, it's varies on the point. Meteorology Marryl had to learn about all kinds of weathers. She even had to take notes about the preliminary effects, present effects and the future effects of weathers. She is bad at understanding the concept of their origins however, simply to put, she can't understand a thing of the weather changes. Nerela sometimes lends some help when Marryl scratch her head to cluelessness. Marryl barely gets a C- in meteorology though. Hydrology The studies of Hydrology most of the times confuses her when taught by a teacher. But Myde made it simply for her to understand when he repeat the lesson to Marryl. Marryl always asks too many questions until the teacher got tired of just answering every one of it. Marryl usually scores B in Hydrology. Extracurricular Activites Marryl had chose her favorite Uniformal Institute and Sports & Games. She pick Music Club since she followed Myde when registering. Uniformal Institute Marryl prefer to be in the Scouts as she likes outdoors activities. Sports and Games Marryl pick to be in the Track Team since she likes to run and travel. Clubs Marryl pick the Music Club since she have been jamming with Myde for a while and want to expresses her muse better. School Fare so-on Games Due to being the ultimately known as the main character of School Fare, Marryl is guaranteed to appear in all of would be School Fare games production by the DoBlaMfE groups and Resolucense groups. Card Games *。School Fare Card-O!! (UP) *。School Fare It's soo ON!! (UP) *。School Fare Prodigy TCG (UP) Video Games *。School Fare: I got into Azure City Secondary! (UP) *。School Fare: It's the Way of Us (UP) *。School Fare: No one's Assumptions (UP) *。School Fare: Square and Fair (UP) *。School Fare 2: Comebacks game (UP) *。School Fare: Advent of the Scripture (UP) Book-related mini-quizes *。The Girls of School Fare (TBA) *。School Fare Trivia: It's just soo Random!! (UP) *。School Fare 2: Comebacks Trivia: It's still just soo Random!! (UP) Open-sourced Game *。School Fare: Play Maker (UP) *。School Fare: Recreationalistic Self (UP) *。School Fare 2: Life's Coalescence UP* (Under Planning) , TBA* (To Be Announced) Gallery Marryl TetsuyaNomura Style.png|Marryl in fabulous Tetsuya Nomura style Card Exchange.jpg|Marryl & Allistair Marryl Attire Concept.png|Multiple attire concept by Rikazue Minamoto Lucy Heartfilia.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia, the model for Marryl's render and special attire. Marryl-Earth Heal.JPG|Earth Heal concept by Rikazue Minamoto Marryl-Sliprain.JPG|Sliprain concept by Rikazue Minamoto Etymology *Like before, Marryl's name is associated with her horoscope, that is the Pisces. The Pisces are fishes, while Marryl's name is pronounced "May-Reel", it sounds like a fishing pole's action to reel in a fish. Marryl's name has been going on since 2007 and had never been changed once. *Marryl's middle name, Mitchell is based on one of the director's of DoBlaMfE friend growing up. The idea started since 2012. *Sheffield name was first meant to compliment Marryl's name. It had no purpose at first except to make her name rhythmical. This idea had been going on since 2010. Trivia *Marryl's figure seems taller and have longer hair than in Constelle of Transcendence. *Unlike before, Marryl loses her ability to summon creatures. She is somewhat based mainly from Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail series though, heavily but not specifically. *Like previously in Constelle of Transcendence, she's a positive and supportive person. Only that the events can mostly be seen in the 'November Fourth Letter' episode when she got a letter from Rylio. *Hatsune Miku, the fictional character, is described as Marryl's rival in appearance and style. This is quite a strange fact because Hatsune Miku has also been debuted to appear in the series in 2012 until 2013. *Marryl possesses the trait to wear shirts with wide sleeves, a trait owned by Zahasuki Harikuni. *Marryl is Zahasuki Harikuni's constant alter ego since 2011 and until now so far. **Marryl also have been his expo girl for for most commercial purposes since 2008. *Marryl's skill in Elemental Magicks and fighting skill is somehow derived from the movements and styles of the benders in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Teenager Category:Elementalist Category:Student Category:C Rank Category:Hume Category:Summoner Category:Constelle of Transcendence Category:Protagonist